There's Movie Life than there's Real Life
by VirusGreenZ18
Summary: The girls are offered to start in a possible movie or TV show. But with there already difficult life and the Punks planning something and Ruffs just being there, will they even want to come back to REAL life or live in the movie?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Keeping a Secret**

Thanks for clicking here! I'm Virus Rrias and will be happy to take you order!

I normally like to think about a bigger more fantasy(or is it?) picture. I'm going small this time, although I have tons of ideas for outer space and monsters or magic or weird ass villains! I'm going easy on this one.

Hope you enjoy, if not, then tell me what you think I should work on. PM or review me!

Enjoy!

* * *

Part 1: When's the Meeting?

"Before anything is decided we need to think this through." Momoko aka Blossom says.

"Yea, remember last time we took a job like that and how that turned out." Kaoru aka Buttercup says.

"I really don't want to go through that again." Miyako aka Bubbles says.

"It's okay guys! Cause this time I'll be your manger!" Virus aka... Virus exclaims.

"Okay, let's not tell anybody till we actually go to the meeting." Momoko suggest.

"Alright."

"Sure."

"When's the meeting?" Virus ask.

"Tomorrow, luckily I don't have to work!" Momoko says, relieved.

"I do! I'll call up and tell them that Shou's appointment has been changed." Kaoru says while frantically grabbing the phone.

"I don't work tomorrow either, well except for my granny. I'll tell her that I have a meeting for something." Miyako says.

"I do, I'll tell them that my fringed has to drive her younger brother to a hospital way out of town and she can't make that far of a drive alone." Virus says then smirks at Kaoru.

"Great! So it's set!" Momoko exclaims. "I hope it's a better director and sponsor. That way we might be acting along side amazing actors!"

"And the designer designing our outfits must be totally famous too!" Miykao giggles. They hug each other with sparkling eyes talking about how awesome it'll be.

"Well Virus." Kaoru says and slumps her arm on Virus's shoulders. "Let's star in a movie."

(Introduction:

Momoko Akatsutsumi aka Blossom Utoniuom- Orange hair that reaches right above her ass, same bangs as before just a bit more messy, She now mostly leaves her hair in a braid or high curled pony tail with a more loose bow , peach skin, b- cups, amazing curves, sparkling cherry blossom pink eyes. Co-Captain of the Debate team and Co-Captain of a comic book club, all honer classes, part time at a sweet shop and library, if not then reading, writing stories or comics, currently single, but has been asked out and is 'thinking about it', lives in a different, but large house in her name now, living with only her younger sister. Divorced parents, one somewhere in America, the other somewhere in Europe.

Miyako Gotokuji aka Bubbles Utoniuom- Blond hair, reaches about an inch below her shoulder when let go, normally in her curly pony tails and sometimes let go in the back, or just pony tails, some times just lets it fall, bangs the same, but a bit more loose, porcelain skin, c-cups, cute curves, glittering sky blue eyes. Co-captain of (our) school's decorating team, and Co-Captain of an art club, part time job working in her Granny's tea shop she opened about two years ago, if not working there then she's designing outfits or making outfits or painting, currently single with a small crush, (but won't tell!)

Kaoru Mastrabara aka Buttercup

Utoniuom- Raven black hair, reaches a little above her mid back, genuinely straight, but ruffs it up, her left bang covers a bit of her left eye, normally just has it done, sometimes when playing sports Momoko or Miyako will put her hair in a high pony tail, shining emerald green eyes, pale skin (which I don't understand since she's outdoors a lot), c-cups, amazing curves. Co-captain of every sport available to females depending on season of course, works part time at sports shop, and cafe sometimes at Miyako's Granny's tea shop, not single (surprisingly)(, but more on that later), doesn't really have much free time, but if she does then she's with her younger brother Shou (He's been sick for over a year, they finally let him out of the hospital, but put him in bed connected to a whole bunch of medical things. A nurse comes to see him every week, sometimes twice), is about to move to Momoko's place since I finally convinced her too.

Virus R. Jojo- Dark brown curly hair, normally in wavy rolls, reaches a bit above mid back, the hair she lets fall to the front is a bit shorter then the back, straighten bang covering part of her right eye, the other bang reaches her chin covering almost nothing, tan skin, cute curves, b-cups, dark brown empty eyes...you can't stare at them for long...pretty much a brief second...but even for that small time you want to cry- Anyway! She's Miyako's Co-captain in the art club, helps Momoko write, is very motivational (which helps Kaoru in her sports), part time at a video game store, if not there then she's outside for a stroll or helping the girls (or visiting Mojo), currently single (although we tease her about Takaaki), lives with Miyako, and is also one other thing which sums her up...

She's the experiment gone wrong.

We're all around 5'7 and we just turned 17, well Momoko turned about 3 months ago and Miyako before her. Kaoru's about a month ago, soon it'll be Virus's.

End of Introduction)

Part 2: Blue Walk

Kaoru (P.O.V)

"Girls!" Ken was walking to us with the Professor following behind. Pouchie was running towards us. We grinned and waved at them. After school when Virus showed us the letter she had found in the Professor's mailbox about the whole **movie** or possible **tv show** then we came here, to the park. To try to think over what will happen if we do agree. We have jobs, but we'll get paid there so that's not a problem, but what about after school clubs and family?

"Oh look, the Ruffs and Punks are here too." Momoko says, clearly not happy. They called truce about two years ago. And recently they've been hanging out with the Professor and Ken a lot. Pouchie didn't trust them too much though.

"Seriously!?" I yelled. Pouchie knocked my down and licked my cheek. Pouchie always pounced me as an old inside joke. Miyako giggles and helps me up.

"Hello girls." Berserk greeted. As I wiped my cheek of spit. "And what are you guys doing here?"

"Talking about the offer-" Virus clamped her hand over Miyako's mouth.

"Miyako." Virus hissed.

"What offer?" Ken ask.

"Um...the um..." We couldn't find any words.

"Momoko being asked out!" I said. Fuck. Oh yea, and they know about our identities, but not our lives. And Momoko told me during 5th period.

"Kaoru!" Momoko snapped, her cheeks were pink; she was blushing.

"Yea, you know the one at the bakery?" By now Momoko was trying to cover my mouth with her hand. The others laughed.

"Remember guys we can't stay here long, my show is on at 5:00!" Brick nags.

"Calm down, Brickie." Berserk says in a way that makes me sick. Berserk and Brick were dating. Brat had tried to be with Boomer, but he kept saying no, so she moved on to another blond, Takaaki-chan (yep the werewolf dude, but she doesn't know that). Brute and Butch were an on and off couple. Momoko wasn't all that happy with Brick and Berserk dating. That's why she's been putting off saying anything to Riko (the guy who asked her out).

"What time is it!" Momoko exclaims.

"3:45 why-

"What!?" We all yelled in union.

"Granny's gonna kill me if I'm late again!" Miyako exclaims. "See you guys later!"

"Miyako's Grandmother owns a tea shop." Ken explains.

"I have to head to sweets shop!" Momoko says and darts running.

"Momoko works there." Ken says.

"I have to work double shift am I forgot to tell Miyako!" Virus says and runs off.

"She works at a video game store, and lives with Miyako." The Profesoor explains.

"I gotta go pick up Shou's medication then head to the cafe." I say, but unlike the girls I have time. Which is weird, since I'm always busy. But not today. The sports shop isn't open tomorrow, and today I don't have any hours. But if I want to go to that meeting I need to work the cafe today, I know they won't mind if I'm not there tomorrow or today, but I need the hours.

"Kaoru!" Pouchie yells.

"Huh?"

"We've been trying to catch your attention!" Brute yells. Me and Brute weren't friends, but we weren't enemies either.

"I was thinking." Is all I say. I wasn't really friends with any of them, except maybe Boomer ,and Butch and I were kinda awkward. But more on that later. Boomer only talked to me cause he has a crush on Miyako. Miyako's to chicken to admit anything.

"About?"Brick ask. I notice Ken and the Professor weren't there, then I spotted them by the ice cream truck.

"Work hours." I told them.

"No, seriously." Berserk insist.

"I'm being serious." I glared at them. None of them knew about mine or the girls personal life's. Boomer kinda knew Miyako's but got that info from me. Only one of them knew about Shou, I didn't tell that person on purpose; It slipped.

"Why, don't you have parents?" Brat said, sounding more annoyed as if she still didn't believe me.

"No." I said with venom in my voice. "I gotta go pick up something." I didn't meet any of there eyes and just left. It was a childish move, but I didn't care.

Miyako (P.O.V)

"Here you go ma'am." I gave my last person a there order then went to the back room to clock out and put away my uniform. I had stayed longer since I would be alone if I left earlier today. But Virus should be home by now. She had to work a double shift since 'Sella' the girl she worked with was sick. But now she should be back.

"Bye Granny!" I kissed her on the cheek and left outside. Which I regretted since I hadn't brought my coat. It was9:something right now, and freezing.

"Sure is cold." I stiffened then loosened. I knew that voice.

"Boomer, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Out for a walk, then I got lost... In y-your eyes." I gave him a confused look. "I got lost in my walk." So that's where Virus's need to walk around the streets for no reason came from (remember there related). "I saw you come out of that shop. You work there?"

"Yea, it's my Grans tea shop." I answer.

"I'll be sure to go there more often then."

"Thanks, so your lost?" I asked with a concerned look. Even in this light I could see a small tint of pink appear on his cheeks. I felt my face heat up too.

"Y-yea, I guess I am, but I'll fly up right after I...um... will t-take you home first-um...- b-babe." He said. I was 'really' confused. But just awkwardly nodded and continued forward. Then with a sudden realization I blushed- hard. I like Boomer, a lot, and I think he likes me.

Boomer (P.O.V)

(Before he went for a walk)

"Hi, Miyako how are you? You look really pretty today! Or... Hello Miyako! Haven't seen you in a really long time!" I face palmed my self. I was practicing on a mirror various ways to greet Miyako. "Sup babe." I grumbled.

"Sup." I heard a deep voice erupt from behind me. I jumped and fell backwards on my ass.

"Damn-it Butch!" I yelled.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha y-you ha-ha." Butch continued laughing while I just say there rolling my eyes.

"Maybe like a good brother you should help me ask out Miyako." I said rather annoyingly.

"Your trying to ask out Miyako?" He suddenly stopped laughing. I then suddenly felt anger erupt inside me. When we called a truce Brick and the Punks told us we shouldn't get too close to the Puffs. He's probably gonna tell Brick and then there gonna lecture me and tease me for months. But I don't care. Not anymore!

"Look, I know what Brick said. But damn-it, I don't care what he or the punks or YOU have to say! I like her, so what!" I yelled. Part of me hoped Brick heard and part of me didn't.

"Your lucky Brick isn't here." He says. I hate to admit it, but I'm happy he isn't. "Your also luck I feel the same way."

"You like Miyako?" I asked. He smirked.

"No, not Miyako. A different puff." He said. "You tell Brick, your dead."

"What about Brute?"

"We're not dating."

"You sure?" I say in a mocking voice.

"Yes, and now that I know I'm not alone. I don't plan on getting back together." He says 'matter our fact-ly'.

"Wait, so were scared me and the punks were gonna get mad?"

"Ha-ha-ha, I wasn't scared. I just didn't want to go through hours of boring lectures."

"I wonder how you look scared, Butch."

"Even if I was you wouldn't know, Boom.

"I'm going out for a walk. Can we talk about our whole 'liking a puff' thing later?" I asked.

"Sure, Boom." He says then starts walking out while I get my jacket. "Oh, and Boom."

"Yea?"

"12th street."

"12th street?"

"I've seen Miyako work in a tea shop there."

"Thanks Butch!" I grab a random coat and then run out. Maybe I should use some pick-up lines Brick was telling me about.

(Normal time)

"Y-yea, I guess I am, but I'll fly up right after I...um...will t-take you home first- um... b-babe." I tell her. I mentally face palm myself. I fuck'n hate you Brick. I see Miyako start to blush and turn really red. Does she like me!? No, I probably embarrassed her.

"Hey Boomer-kun?" I blushed a little at the cute way she said my name.

"Y-yea?"

"What if you had a sister?" The question caught me by surprise. "If she just came out of no where. How would you react? Honestly."

"I'm not sure, but technically she's family. So I guess I would be nice. But then..." I started to really think about it." I would ask her where she was all that time. I'd ask about her life- I'd want to know everything. Than I'd ask her if we could hang out. And if she had adopted family I'd want to meet them. We'd go ,with probably my brothers along too, to your granny's tea shop. We'd tell her about our life. Than we'd laugh and plan on meeting again. I'd share with her things I wouldn't think my brothers would understand. I'd ask her to help me cook since Brick and Butch don't really cook. I'd get her opinion on things and ask her questions about how to solve my problems."

"That's sweet." I had almost forgotten Miyako was even there.

"It's kinda cheesy."

"I like it." She says.

"Why do ask anyway?"

"Would you be accepting even if your brothers disagreed?" She asked. I nodded 'yes'.

"I'm your friend even though Brick

will kill me."

"T-thanks." I hadn't even notice I said it out loud. She was blushing and so was I. Or was it because she's cold? I take off my dark blue coat- sweater? I was in such a rush I forgot I didn't even grab a coat, but a sweater.

"Here." I had it to her. She puts it on quickly. It was a little big on her. I was taller. So it wasn't a shocker. She looks so cute.

"Thank you, Boomer-kun." She says. We walk on, talking about how cold it was. Then she talked about her grandmother and how she loved working there. She also talked about her art club, and she didn't know how they would raise money to keep funding it.

"My Co-captain and me our stuck." She says.

"How about I come by your club?" My brother and I went to a private school along with the punks.

"Really!? Okay, but don't wear white. There messy little kids."

"Wait, kids?!" I thought she meant a group of people around her age, in high school.

"You were expecting a lot of pretty girls my age?" She ask.

"No, but I wasn't expecting kids. How old are they?"

"9-12."

"Okay, when do you see them again?" I asked.

"Your still coming?!" She asked kinda shocked.

"Of course." I grabbed her hand. "I'm coming for you silly." She gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you Boomer, will this is it." She pointed to a freak'n mansion!

"This isn't a house. It's a mansion..." I mumbled. She giggled, as if it wasn't the first time she heard it.

"Thanks for walking me Boomer. Bye!" She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then ran inside. I smiled a goofy smile all the way home.

* * *

So I hope it's good so far in your opinion! By the way, disclaimer will always be at the end. I'm hoping to update soon, but you know how the holiday's are!

For does of you who saw this during the time it barely came out,

MERRY CHRISTMAS

OR

HAPPY HOLIDAYS

AND OR

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

2013-2014!

Disclaimer: I do not own The PowerPuff Girls Z. Or retaliated content alike the Punks. I do own the story and Me!

Review and rate, give me your opinion or thoughts and or ideas! I'm all ears- I mean eyes.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Why?**

I'm baaack... Ha! Did you get scared? I got scared.

Anyway! Lets get started! Hope you had a wonderful holiday and if I don't upload this before New Years then, Happy (late or early) New Years!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Part 1: Meeting?_

Momoko (P.O.V)

"*pant* *wheeze* *pant*" I finally catch up to the girls. They all awkwardly sweat drop. "I don't have money for a cab." I explained. They laugh and motion me to follow.

**•••**

The building was tall, towering over us and it made me feel small. We went to an ally a few buildings away and transformed. Virus didn't have to, no one but us and Mojo knew she could transform. We went back and stepped inside. The lady at the desk who looked all serious frowned when she saw us. She had really short black hair with sharp glasses that smart and serious people wear and for some reason when they get angry or achieve something there glasses shine.

"Only the puffs and a possible adult. Not a _friend_." She said angrily.

"She's are manger." Kaoru snapped.

"A little young..." She mumbled.

"Or your just to old." Virus snapped.

"Girls." A big buff guy with a black suit and sunglasses comes out."Come on, your late."

**•••**

"We have decided on a TV show, but that doesn't mean we won't do hour long specials." Some fancy movie star producer says.

"What will it be about?" I ask.

"Humor, Friendship, Suspense... Romance." The _'fancy movie star producer's'_ name was _Irene_.

"Romance?!" I beam.

"We know all to well about the 'RowdyRuff Boys' we'd like to make a similar group, who will then help you figure out the mystery behind the boarding school." Her assistant explains. We didn't know his name, but he was a small nerdy guy.

"There image won't be threatened, right?" Virus ask.

"We want people to really feel the characters, so we'll be as realistic as possible. If we make a joke of out of you guys our image will also be made a joke out of." Irene assures us.

"Money wise?" Virus ask.

"We have many stabled sponsors, so we won't have a problem getting you all a pretty well cut." Her assistant says and shows Virus a check, and she nods with approval.

_'Girls, this is over what you make a week with all your jobs.'_ Virus sends a mental message.

"I hope this doesn't cut in with school hours." Virus says, rising an eyebrow. Ugh... One day I'll be able to lift an eyebrow; one day...

"Of course it won't. We need the girls getting a well education. But I can't promise that there won't be times when they have to stay very late and they would be too tiered the next day." Irene tells her.

"I understand how that can be a problem. And that there's no way to prevent times when something goes wrong and we have to stay late. When would do you plan to start shooting?" Virus is really good. Oh great, now I'm scared.

"We had everything ready already, because if you didn't agree we had a plan B. Including the actors, of course if we did go to plan B a lot of people would be laid off and then we'd need to fill in the empty spaces with suitable people for the making if the movie. So possibly... Next week" Irene's assistant says.

"You have your self a deal." Virus agrees. "But you could sent any mail to this location?" Irene nods. It will be sent to my place for now on.

•••

"Ugh, I'm so tiered." Kaoru groans as she sits on the bench.

"You haven't done anything." I tell her.

"So?" Kaoru moans. Miyako giggles and Virus just smirk.

"Don't smirk, it reminds me of-

"Hey girls." Brick.

"Hi!" Miyako.

"Mhmm..." Kaoru.

"Hello." Momoko.

"..." Virus.

"Where's Berserk and the rest of the band?" I asked.

"I think Berserk's on her rag, so I didn't want to talk to her... this week. Brat's helping Brute, because Butch finally broke it off for good. Boomer's volunteering at a pound. And I don't know where Butch is." He explains and sits next to me on the fountain.

"Guys I have to tell." Miyako says. Dang it!

"No tell-tell!" Kaoru yells.

"'Tell-tell'?" Brick ask and rises an eyebrow. I will lift you single eyebrow!

"Miyako is good at lot of things, but keeping a secret is not one of them. She's will tell you anything if you get her going first. She can't help it. She was shown to never keep secrets and to always be honest. I fuck'n hate it." Kaoru says then lays back down on the bench.

"Brick, can you keep a secret?" I turn to him.

"Sure." He says. I nod at Miyako."

"Yesturday,afterschoolVirus-

"Miyo!" Me and the girls snap. She takes a deep breath.

"We found a letter that had come from a movie/TV show producer, offering us a role in a TV show or movie about us. We just came back from the meeting. And we agreed to do it." Miyako sighs and looks so relived.

"When is it coming out?" Brick ask.

"By the end of next week. Which means we have a lot to shot next week." I inform him.

"Can I be your manager!?" He ask.

"No!" Virus snaps.

"She already is, sorry."

"No, it's fine, but maybe after you've gone to a few shots you can take me." He ask and gives me puppy dog eyes.

"No need for eyes, Brick." I laughed. "We're friends." He smiled.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" He ask us.

"I gotta go see Shou." Kaoru says, she gets up and just gives us a peace sign as she leaves.

"Virus and I have to meet up with the designer remember?" Miyako says. "Bye!" They wave off and leave. Virus in back mouthing that she doesn't want to die.

"I could go for some ice cream." I tell him. "I'll pay."

"Big time movie star is going to pay for me!? Gasp! This is a dream." Brick says. We then burst out into laughter.

_Part 2: Cheating?_

Kaoru (P.O.V)

Fuck, I didn't notice the time. Shou will be worried. And the last thing he needs is stress. Maybe I should call him?

"Kaoru." I'm stopped by Berserk. What did Brick say? She's on her rag? Oh no.

"What?"

"Have you seen Brick?" She ask. I know that Miyako and Virus had to talk with our designer, so it's only Momoko and Brick.

"No." _Lies_.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've been in the park for the past hour and didn't see him." _More lies_.

"Okay then." She walks away. Run.

Momoko (P.O.V)

"Strawberry, please" I told her and got mine." He's with me." She nods and waves us goodbye with out charge. "Bye, Anna, thanks!" Me and Brick start walking away from the park.

"Free ice cream?" Brick asked as I handed him his order, cherry.

"Saved her boyfriend." I explain. "Her father disapproved of him at frist, but then Him turned him to an evil clown, whom made everyone cry. The rest is a blur, but somehow we helped. I think it was the fact that I couldn't stop crying." He laughs.

"I wish I would of been there!" He chuckles. "Hard to picture you crying, though."

"Ha, I cry easily, but try to picture Kaoru cry, now there lies a problem." We both joke around about people I've saved. Then start laughing about our first in counters.

"I'm sorry about that skirt flip." He says.

"That was a bit embarrassing, but it's fine." I tell him. Then once again we burst out in laughter."Re-remember when you stole our clothes-" I couldn't stop laughing. His face was red with embarrassment and then looked away. I stopped, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"You must think I'm an idiot." He says. I hug him from behind. This is weird, with him being 6ft, plus the fact that he has a girlfriend.

"Course not! I once lied and had all of Tokyo chasing after me, including aliens." It was my turn to turn red and be embarrassed.

"Your kidding, right?" He ask. I shake my head.

"And we both learned from our mistakes." He says and grabs my shoulders . "I'm having a great time. I haven't laughed non stop like this in awhile, and I needed it." I giggled. I'm not sure how it happened, but it did. His lips pressed against mine, and we seemed to move in perfect sync.

"Brick!?" The moment came crashing down.

"Berserk!" We said in union.

"Your cheating on me!" She says as she gets closer.

"I-I-

"Shut up!" Berserk yells at him.

"It meant nothing, I have a boyfriend!" That's right, I had said yes to Riku.

"You dirty slut!" She spat at me. I ran. I don't where I'm running to. But I'm running.

"Momoko!" They both yelled. But I just ran.

*voom!*

I just barely missed getting hit by a car. I looked back, and they looked at me with complete shock. I turned and keep running. This time I knew where I was going, I was heading to Kaoru's.

Kaoru (P.O.V)

(Just after her encounter with Berserk.)

"Shou, I'm home!" I yelled. I made my way around moving boxes to his room.

"Hey Kaoru!" He greeted warmly. He was hiding something behind his back.

"Shou...-

"Look!" He showed me a bird made out of clay.

"You have mom's hands." I tell him as I study the realistic looking bird.

"It's for Momoko, as a _'thanks for letting us move to your place'_ present."

"That's cool. I'm giving her the honor of knowing me." I grinned.

"Haha!" Shou laughed, but then his face fell. "I had another nightmare."

"Shou..." I laid on the bed next to him and held him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No..."

I started humming him to sleep. Soon I heard snoring. Shou was [I'm changing his age] only 7, but even then he was small for his age.

*knock-knock*

I slowly got up, and sprinted for the door. Once I opened it no one was there. I looked down. Now I know who it was. I picked up a single yellow flower off the floor, a note along with it.

"A flower for my flower." I blushed, then felt near tears; in memory of that night. But then confusion came over me. Was it a bad thing or good thing that night?

"Kaoru!" Momoko came running up to me and pulled me into a hug. I can think about this later, and call him later...

•••

"So I ran." Momoko finishes her story.

"Momo..." I rub her back.

"*sniff* I just got a boyfriend and I already cheated on him too!" She started to cry new tears.

"There, there... Momoko? Look at me Momoko." Momoko looks up.

"Everything is gonna be okay." I reassure her.

"*sniff* _gonna_ is not proper grammar."

"Oh look, your back." She hits me playfully on the head.

"Shut up, Kaoru." She giggles. "My relationship will never be as good as you and Nile." I probably shouldn't tell her about what happened to us then. She'd then have to comfort me, while I fought back tears.

Part 2

"Why do we have to go to the Lab?" Virus asked for the fifth time.

"Like I said, the past 4 times, we have to go visit once in a while." Momoko reminds her.

"I know, I just want you to remember that, because I can bet that you guys are gonna want to leave before me." She says, normally she'd grin or smirk at one of her smart ass comments, but because of what happened to Momoko she doesn't want to remind her of the Ruffs.

"Ding-dong!" I yelled, to lazy to actually push the button. We had just come back from cutting our work hours and quoting at some of our jobs for the whole 'TV show' thing. It was 3 straight hours of being yelled at. Luckily we didn't have school today.

"Hello girls!" The Professor greeted us at the door. "It's a little early for you guys to come, isn't it?"

"We're all getting a job together, so we had to quit some of our jobs. By the way, where's Ken and Pouchie? Don't they answer the door?" I asked.

"They went to an early movie. They should be back pretty soon." The Professor says, then moves aside for us to hang our coats. (Chilly spring winds)

"How's everyone doing-

*knock-knock*

"I'll get it!" Miyako says and rubs back to the door. "Shou?"

"What are you doing here, buddy?" Momoko says.

"Kaoru said that you guys would must likely be here by 12:00. So I came." Shou says, and throws his coat on the rack then runs toward me. I lower and he gets on my shoulders.

"Hello Professor!" Shou says and waves down to the Professor. Virus grabs a blank paper and tells the girls to help her make planes. Uh-oh.

"Ready?" Virus ask. "This is Virus on the intercom, Ms. Momoko, are you ready?" Virus says with a paper plane in one hand and holding her hand over her mouth like an intercom on the other.

"Yes Ma'am, Ms. Miyako, are you ready?" Momoko says mimicking Virus. Miyako does the same.

"Ready!" She giggles.

"Ready... aim... fire!" The girls make plane sounds while pretending to shot fake guns at us.

"Ran!" Shou yells through laughs as we all run around the lab. The Professor gets out Ken's old Nerf gun and starts playing too. We were all playing for a solid 5min when I hear the door open.

"Dad! We're home-" Ken, the Punks, and the Ruffs come in with there moths hanging open. Paper balls and Nerf bullets, there were also smashed up plans that 'crashed' all over the place. We all paused.

"H-hello there Ken." The Professor says.

"What happened here!?" Ken ask.

"Peeeewww...Wa-Wa." Virus makes a final sound. We held back giggles, but then it turned into an eruption of laughter.

"S-sorry about the mess, we'll clean."

•••

We were sitting on the couches, enjoying some tea.

"So um... Nice to see you again Momoko." Berserk says. "You scared the crap out of us when you almost got ran over."

"Are you kidding me?" I chucked out. "When Him was after us and he tried to create 'accidents' for us-" I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Let me finish." Miyako says. "We were walking to school, when Momoko saw we favorite comics book writer, so she told us she forgot her gym shoes, but really she just ran towards the Comice book writer. Him messed with the traffic lights and all the cars crashed into one another. Me and Kaoru freaked out, but then saw her on the other side, getting talking to the comic book writer."

"It's _'Kaoru and I'_." Momoko corrects.

"Your really lucky Momoko." Brat says.

"What happened to you two?" Boomer ask.

"Miyako was walking by a contraction site, Him took over the machine that lifts those long metal things, he whacked it over to Miykao, but she was cuddling with a kitty." Momoko says.

"Kaoru went to tell the police about the crash that almost killed Momoko. She didn't want to be late, so she took the ally way. The was a man hole cover opened, with people working inside. Him removes the sign and Kaoru was about to walk in, but a guy came out just in time." Shou says, then re-cuddles into my side.

"You guys are so lucky!" Brat says. "How about you?" She looks over to Virus.

"She's just a friend of there's, she's human." Brute says.

"Virus isn't human. She's incomplete." Shou says lazily. Me and the girls eyes widen.

"Incomplete?" Berserk-

"So you and Baby Blue had a moment?" Virus says. 'Baby Blue' was Boomer. Miyako started blushing like crazy.

"Who's 'Baby Blue'?" Boomer ask, clearly not happy. Momoko got up and walked toward him then hit him up side the head.

"You, you idiot." She says and sits back down.

"Oh." It was his turn to blush like crazy.

"Virus!" Miyako yells.

"Pay back." Virus mumbles. I hadn't heard of any recent 'MiyakoxBoomer' moments.

"I said I was sorry!" Miyako retorts.

"So you guys going on a date soon?" Virus ask, ignoring Miyako clinging to her arm.

"I-I um..." Boomer was lost for words.

"He told me he was planning to go to Miyako's Granny's tea shop to ask for permission first." Butch suddenly speaks up.

"R-really?" Miyako stutters.

"You two crazy kids go talk outside." I tell them. They don't hesitant to get out the door. "Next matter-

"How's Nile?" Momoko interrupts me. She knew I was gonna talk about her and Bricks kiss.

"Didn't you to break up?" Shou ask.

"What!?" Virus and Momoko yell. I pick up Shou and start walking away.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"But why!?" Momoko pleaded. I turned and glared at her.

"You know damn well why!" I yelled.

"Slow down!" Berserk says. "Who's 'Nile'?"

"Kaoru 2 year long boyfriend!" Momoko yells, but it was directed at me. "When."

"Last week-

"What!" She yells. "I always looked up to you guys!"

"Now I can never be in a relationship. I've been shown they end badly." Virus says, but then gives out her cocky smirk.

"Why did you guys break up?" Momoko ask, now more calmed. "You didn't say anything all week." When I don't answer, Shou does, for me.

"His mom is coming back, and you know how she has her religious beliefs? Well, because Nile is still under 18 she can take him where ever she wants. Kaoru and him got into a heated argue meant about her telling him to disobey. He said he couldn't, he wasn't as un-loyal to his parents like her. With that said, she snapped. She told him to get out, and when he left she-

"That's enough Shou." I stop him. "We have to go home, I have to give you your medication. We have a big day tomorrow anyway, we're moving remember?" I wave goodbye then rush out.

"Kaoru, where are you going?" Miyako says. She was being held by Boomer in a tight hug.

"Go inside." I tell them. Shou falls asleep quickly, on the walk back home. Either that, or he's doesn't want to face me right now. "Fuck."

* * *

Virus: Done! No, wait. 'Finished', because my 2nd grade teacher yelled at me and said 'Done' is for when it's over-over. So I'm 'Finished' with chapter 2, there will be more to come... Yea! :D

Hope you had a wonderful Holiday!

Now will you excuse me, I have to go watch Sherlock!

(Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls! Only the story!)

Review and Rate! Give me your opinions or thoughts on how to improve! I'm all eyes!


End file.
